Transit
by librophile
Summary: Han Solo couldn't understand why Luke wouldn't just do the smart thing and stay away from the Rebels. So maybe he'd just decide for him...


_I've been informed that this doesn't make much sense without an explanation or at least minimal familiarity with Episode IV, so here's a quick explanation – During "A New Hope," Han offered Luke a chance to skip out on the Rebels just before the battle of Yavin. Luke was angry at him for even suggesting it, but the disagreement was set aside for the battle. This story takes place shortly after the awards ceremony. _

* * *

**Transit**

Han yawned and stretched slightly, automatically glancing around the half-empty Alliance hangar. It was planetary night, and though Yavin IV was on a different schedule than the one he'd been running on the Falcon for the last few weeks, he found himself inexplicably tired.

Or maybe he just didn't want to think about the fact that the contents of this half-empty hangar represented all the firepower the Rebels had at the moment.

Regardless of the fact, it was time he got some sleep.

Han headed down the hall toward the hangar where the four ships returning from the battle – including the Falcon – were docked, intending to do just that. No one else was up but Alliance leadership, so the halls were silent and empty.

Consequently he was caught completely off guard by a slight rustle in the corner of the abandoned briefing room.

"Han?"

Han rapidly hit the light panel, breathing out a breath as he recognized the form sprawled next to a wall on the other side of the room, and blinking to adjust to the change in lighting, as Luke. "Hey, kid." The smuggler frowned as he approached his passenger of the last eight weeks. "What are you doing in here?"

Luke shrugged and slumped back slightly as Han crouched beside him. "Nowhere else to be, I guess." He sounded exhausted, and his voice was slightly fainter when he added, "The leaders are busy trying to assess the damage, so I figure quarters are slightly lesser priority…"

"Hey." Han scowled and dragged Luke to his feet, leaving his hand there to steady him as Luke swayed, obviously unprepared for the sudden change in position. "The Falcon's always got an extra bunk."

Luke shook his head wearily. "Not… leaving…"

"Course not." Han didn't bother debating the foolhardiness of staying – that was a discussion for another time, and besides, he wasn't going to let the kid sleep out in the open when he had other options. "Just 'till you get your quarters. Come on, the hangar's this way."

Luke gave no further protest, and five minutes later saw him sound asleep on one of the Falcon's bunks as its captain looked speculatingly down at him. Han shook his head and went back out the door.

Tired or not, that encounter with Luke had robbed him of any desire to sleep. And it wasn't as if he could have slept either, considering all the events of the last four hours were now on replay in his mind. Han rolled his eyes and decided to go listen in on the Rebel discussion. At least he'd know where they were headed – who knows, maybe he'd stop by sometime, tell the kid staying really wasn't such a bad idea.

Wait, where had that come from? Maybe he did need some sleep.

* * *

Two hours later Han finally returned to the Falcon, thoughts dark and churning. _No backup plan?_... What were they, crazy? Staying here was a suicide move, a _child_ could tell you that. The Empire would certainly send ships to investigate, but there was no talk of that… just maneuvers, flight reassignments – what was left of them, anyway – And, of course, thoughts about lost friends. As much as Han could sympathize, sympathy wasn't going to keep the Empire from blasting one or all of them (_or Luke and Leia_) as soon as they found out where the Rebels were.

Striding angrily through the corridors, Han's thoughts took a different turn as he recalled the earlier argument between him and Luke. _'You're pretty good in a fight_,' Han had offered, '_we could use you._'

Luke had been angry at the idea of running out on his newfound friends, but a sudden thought brought Han up short midstride. Luke was aboard his ship right now… asleep… And even better, most of the base was also asleep. No one would know if the Falcon just left right now.

Han was still debating the idea's downfalls with himself when he entered the hangar.

He stopped short. "Chewie!" he exclaimed, looking in dismay at the array of wires and display panels strewn about them. "What are you doing?"

The Wookiee's response was in a distinctly apologetic tone. He hadn't been able to sleep, had decided to work on the displays, something he'd noticed during the battle.

Han blinked slightly, then slowly nodded. "Oo-kay. I'll… see you in the morning then." And he – slowly, reluctantly – walked back up the Falcon's ramp.

Han was nearly asleep when the thought struck him. It wouldn't have been right anyway to take off… It was Luke's choice whether to stay or go, suicidal or not. Taking him against his will would be tantamount to kidnapping.

Besides, Han didn't want to think about the look on Luke's face when he found out he'd been betrayed by a – dare he call it – friend.

Han drifted off to sleep.

And out in the hangar, Chewbacca listened carefully for any sign of movement, then shoved the perfectly operational wires and panels back into place.


End file.
